The Priestess of the Undead
by Kitsune-Kokudo28
Summary: The reikai tanteis' got another mission. A tomboy is mistaken for what she is. 'There is more than meets the eye', as they say. But how are the boys suppose to complete their mission, if they can't find the reincarnated Priestess of the Un-dead?


Hi guys! Ok this is a first for me to do this kind of YYH fic. I was planning to make this a CYOA or 'insert you' fic... But you know the FFnet rules. Strange... They accepted it before. I'll do my best to keep the characters away from OOCness as possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic and I hope I can carry on to the very end... Unlike the other fics I've 'attempted' to do...

Please R/R! I appreciate it very much! smiles (and no flamers!) here are some things ya might want to know before ya read the chapters! (I'll mention them in each chapter I type/write)

'_blah' _- thoughts

((**kk28:** blah)) – Author's note

Yeah the others are pretty much self-explanatory. But if you're confused with some, then let me know. All right! Now onto the fic! peace signs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except Reiko Iwazaki and my creativity

* * *

****

The Priestess of the Un-dead

:- Chapter 1- The Mission -:-

At the school gates of Meiou High a sea of pink uniformed students entered through the gates, preparing for yet another day of education. A tall, slim girl with dark sapphire blue eyes and crimson red hair- all tied up in a loose mid-high ponytail, entered through a classroom closing the door behind her. Manoeuvring her way through the chattering students, she twitched in annoyance.

'_Oh... Great... Another fangirl mob fest blocking my path again! Damn it, don't they ever take a friggen' break!_'

She rolled her eyes in disgust at the sight of the group of girls congregating around a handsome boy with long blood-red locks and glistening emerald eyes. After a few minutes of nudging and pushing the snobby barricade, the girl finally arrived at her desk. She sighed with exhaustion and placed her head on the cool wooden desk; facing the greenery view outside before she drifts to sleep.

'_What's so great about him anyway? He's just a teacher's pet... Stupid suck ups. Don't they see there're more important things to life than boys?_'

Silence finally emerges through the room as the teacher enters, seeing all of his students properly seated in their desks, ready for their daily lesson. He twitched his thin moustache and smoothed his strands of black thread, denying to himself that he's soon-to-be bald ((**kk28:** Hehehe... Cube ball XD)). Placing his teaching materials on his desk with a soft thump, he once again examined his class. Being so ever cautious, to capture any inappropriate behaviours within the students.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Mr Ayamono" replied the class.

"Before we move onto the topic of sound, let's revise. Ok who can tell me one of the properties of light, Shuichi?"

"The angle of incidence is equal to the angle of reflection" answered the red-haired boy.

Soft quiet sighs of admiration, escaped out of Shuichi's worshippers' mouths. The poor boy sweat dropped, but remained his posture and wondered why on earth he deserved such a punishment as this from his past life as a fox demon thief. After a few students answered the teacher's questions, it was a matter of moments that the sleeping girl would be chosen to speak.

* * *

****

-:- Girl's POV Dreaming... -:- 

WHOA! How on earth I got in here? What is this place? It feels... so cold and empty. I walked towards the window with caution and gaze up at... The red sky? Where the hell am I? I quickly turned around at the sound of the door, revealing some odd revolting creature. I stared at it in disgust, not knowing if I should make run for it, before I start to puke at its appearance.

"Priestess..."

The thing hissed as if it was some kind of reptile and kneeled before me. What am I? A ruler who rules weird creatures?

"What is it? Jigo?"

I froze momentarily. Was that me speaking? It couldn't be- it must be someone else. But it feels like I am the one who's talking and how did I knew the creature's name? I never met the damn thing my life. My thoughts were interrupted as 'Jigo' began to speak to me.

"Lord Saigo, wishes to see you at his throne... Is there something troubling you Priestess Yuurei?"

Yuurei? But I'm not Yuurei! I'm not even a priestess! What's going on around here?

"No, nothing is troubling me, Jigo"

I didn't want to say that! Without my permission, my body walked towards the closet to grab a cloak and followed Jigo, as he guided me towards 'Lord Saigo' As my body walked, I wrapped the velvet dark green cloak around me as I felt the coldness of the old ancient stoned place slowly creeping onto my skin.

"That lazy man, I do not see how he cannot make a trip to my quarters"

I complained, making Jigo cackle lightly. I frowned and decided to continue following Jigo in silence. Few moments later of the light patter of shoes touching the stoned floors, the short journey has ended. I looked up at the giant magnificent red iron doors in awe as Jigo lightly grabbed the giant golden door knocker and hit it twice. The red iron doors began to open, exposing the bright light of the room into my eyes.

"MS IWAZAKI WAKE UP!"

* * *

"**MS REIKO IWAZAKI WAKE UP AT THIS INSTANT!**" yelled the furious teacher, after attempting to bring back the sleeping girl back to reality, 3 times in a row. The girl woke up instantly, in shock but soon relaxes, while everyone in her class laughs at her. 

"Do you find my teachings boring, Ms Iwazaki?" questioned the teacher as he glared at her

"N-no Mr Ayamono" stammered the girl

The teacher huffed in disbelief and stride towards his desk with his arms folded in disappointment.

"Ms Iwazaki, I find this hard to believe. This is the fifth time you have day dreamed in my class and I'm not going to tolerate this behaviour anymore" he pauses and gave a small devilish grin, "Actually I'm glad you have decided to choose this day to misbehave in my class Ms Iwazaki. You can help me clean the science labs after school, especially the sinks. I've got my hands full of paper work" ((**kk28:** I had to clean the science labs, not for punishment. Just cause the teacher asked me too... Urgh... It was SO horrible shudders I had to clean out a month's due of preservatives experiments...))

The girl cringes, knowing that cleaning Mr Ayamono's laboratories is the worst school punishment ever than holding two full pails of water for 2 hours straight. She sighed and tried to ignore the mocking tones of her classmates' laughs. Accepting her punishment and being the laughing stock of Mr Ayamono's science class. The electronic tone of the bell rang loudly, ending the lesson. She grabbed her bag and books, following everyone else to her next subject.

Shuichi glanced at the girl as he too walked towards the classroom of his next subject.

'_Reiko Iwazaki...'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the calls of his female worshippers. He pulled one of his infamous heart-warming smiles that could melt the largest glacier of the Artic and greeted them with a wave. His worshippers squealed with joy and sighed happily, making Shuichi feel un-easy and headed to class with the fastest power walk he could muster.

* * *

****

-:-Shuichi's/Kurama's POV -:- 

I sighed in relief that recess has started. Hopefully I can get some peace and quiet away from those girls. I walked towards a tree with my book and sat underneath it. Opened a few pages of my book and began to read.

'_Kurama... We've got a mission. The detective and that oaf will meet you outside_'

'_All right, meet you there too I suppose?_'

I heard a soft 'hn' from Hiei, as he left my school. Well so much for a visit, but that's Hiei. I finished the last sentence of my book and stood up. Reiko Iwazaki... Hmm... I haven't seen her in a while lately and yet she's in all of my classes, since grade 7. I wonder why she has no friends? Wait- why am I concern of her social life? That thought has never crossed my mind before. I shook my head to get rid of that thought

"Shuichi-kun?"

A little surprised from Hanoe's sudden appearance, I remained calm. I turned around and smiled at her. Why did I deserve this?

"Yes?" I replied to Hanoe

"A-ano... I was wondering if..."

She's blushing... This situation isn't good... This is the tenth time, these girls ask me to go on a date with them. I don't think I'll be able to keep count of this reoccurring situation... What's that rumbling sound? I quickly look towards the direction...

* * *

"**GET OUT OF THE WAY!**" Reiko yelled, frantically chasing the runaway PE towel trolley. Before it almost run over Shuichi and Hanoe, Reiko caught the trolley in time, but not the air bombing of towels. 

"Oh my god Rei! Look what you did to my uniform! I'm all covered in dirty towels!" yelled Hanoe

"To be exact Hanoe, its sweat towels, from kendo" Reiko replied coldly as she snatched one off Hanoe's head.

"EW! GROSS!" Hanoe screamed and ran off. Shuichi mentally thanked Kami for this coming fate that avoided another course of breaking another fangirl's heart. Reiko cursed herself, as she gathers up the remaining towels off the ground. Not knowing that Shuichi was looking at her, giving her sympathy from behind.

"Got in trouble again hey, Iwazaki?"

"Ha ha ha ha! What a klutz!"

"More like a sore loser!"

"Assholes" Reiko hissed at the boys. Not paying attention of what's behind her, she jumped as Shuichi lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but you dropped this?" Shuichi gave her a small smile, while handing her a missing towel from the PE trolley. Reiko blinked at him, it was the first time he ever spoked to her or at least smiled at her or even helped her. She understands now why the girls were so hyper up about Shuichi. She admitted Shuichi was attractive, since he's popular in the school, but there was no way that she was not going to crumble under his good looks.

"Thanks, but I don't need your sympathy!" She snatched the towel of Shuichi's hand and hurried off with the PE towel trolley, trying to hide the pink tint on her cheeks. Shuichi blinked at Reiko's outburst, but at least she thanked him.

'_Oooohhh... Feisty, perfect for a mate..._'

Shuichi's eyes widen as the legendary Youko Kurama spoke into his mind. He frowned at the end of Youko's sentence.

'_Honestly Youko, I don't think you would want a ningen for a mate_'

'_What makes you so sure? You obviously like the woman as well as I do..._'

'_I don't like Reiko. Unlike me, you only like women to **satisfy** your needs'_

'_Oh her name is Reiko... Hmm... Well if you're not interested in the woman, then perhaps you can get me **acquainted** with her..._'

Before Shuichi could reply back, the bell rang. He sighed, this wasn't the first time Youko became so 'interested' in females. He walked out of the school grounds and returned to the next period of class, pondering upon the next mission and Reiko.

* * *

At last, it is now the end of the daily education of Meiou High, and the beginning of the reikai tanteis' new mission. Two boys who attend to Sarayashiki High, by the name of Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara are waiting at the Meiou High gates for their friend Shuichi Minamino or as former known as Kurama to exit his school. 

"Shit! Where the hell is Kurama?" Kuwabara whined and kicked a pebble into the hedges

Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the head, hopefully to get some sense into the boy's thick head.

"Hey cut the man some slack! He's already got enough problems!"

"Oh yeah! Like what-"

"Sorry to keep you all from waiting" Kurama replied in his usual manner and smiled towards his friends

"Hey... What took ya so long!" Kuwabara cried

"I had to take care of some girls" Kurama smiled meekly

"See ya tomorrow Shuichi-kun!" yelled a group of his worshippers. Kurama sweat drops and turned around to wave goodbye ((**kk28:** Poor guy... sniffles))

"Man... I wish I was you Kurama. You always get the chicks!" Yusuke sighed

"Yusuke I don't think, you'll enjoy being the centre of the attention of females"

"Hn. It's about time you got here kitsune"

Hiei appeared from a tree near them and landed perfectly on his feet.

"And what took you so long, shorty!" yelled Kuwabara

"None of your business, baka"(( **kk28:** He went to visit his sister... XD))

Fire of anger lit underneath Kuwabara's beady eyes. He grabbed Hiei by the collar, ready to wallop his face

"I dare ya say that again shrimp..."

"Now, now... We better hurry, otherwise we'll be late for our mission" Kurama replied, trying to calm the boys... er- demon and boy down. Luckily Kuwabara reluctantly let go of Hiei. Giving Kuwabara another 'hn' he fixed his collar and glanced at one of the Meiou High's buildings, where Reiko was currently in; watching them with curiosity from the science laboratories.

"Let's go, someone's watching us" Hiei mumbled and quickly shot a glare at Reiko, which sends shivers down her spine. From the science laboratories she quickly turned her back from the window, holding the scrubbing brush in fear of the ruby-eyed demon.

"Ms Iwazaki, I don't hear any scrubbing..." hollered the teacher from the other side of the laboratory. Clenching her teeth, she returns back to her punishment. Cursing at the teacher silently as she throws a glare or two at him, she scrubbed as fast as she could so she would be able to get out school.

* * *

****

-:- At the Reikai (Koenma's office) -:- 

"It's about time you slowpokes got here" grumbled a small toddler in blue with 'Jr' imprinted on his forehead. He crossed his legs and leaned on the side of his large swivel chair to make the level of his chair 'higher'. His gaze turned towards two very annoyed or more like pissed off boys and two calm demons standing in front of his desk.

"So what's the mission?" growled Yusuke

"You're mission is to find the Priestess of the Un-dead, Yuurei."

"And how the hell are we gonna find her?"

Small veins appeared on Koenma's forehead. He glared at Yusuke "If you let me continue, then I'll tell you. Ahem. To be exact, you're actually looking for the reincarnation of the Priestess of the Un-dead. Our sources tell us that she's remotely in the Ningenkai, with no memories of her priestess hood. She's in danger-"

"Oh! Like a damsel in distress?" exclaimed Kuwabara ((**kk28:** Don't ask where he'd got that from... (_sweat drops, while the YYH boys glance at her_)))

"**WILL YOU STOP INTERUPTING ME**!" yelled the furious toddler. "As I was saying, Yuurei is in danger. Certain demons who works for Saigo are after her" Kurama and Hiei's eyes widen in shock, knowing that those two demons know about Saigo or something else. Yusuke asked with suspicion

"Who the hell is Saigo?"

"Saigo was a very powerful demon lord 1000 years ago. He conquered and ruled most of the domains of the Makai in that time. With the help of Priestess Yuurei, he was able to destroy 100 villages in a matter of hours. Priestess Yuurei was his most prized treasure, not in appearance of course, but in matter of her ability to control and communicate with the dead. But Koenma didn't Saigo died 200 years ago?" Kurama looked at Koenma with curiosity

"Unfortunately our sources revealed to us that Saigo is alive" Koenma answered with a depressed sigh "Like the priestess, he was reincarnated"

Yusuke stumbled in disbelief "If he's dead, then how the hell did he come back!"

"I don't know Yusuke; we're still finding that information as we speak"

"Then... How the hell did he died in the first place?"

"He tried to take over the Reikai and died... at the hands of the Priestess" There was a silent pause of confusion and surprise, however the Prince of the dead continued "It's really odd though... Priestess Yuurei agreed to help him to take over the Reikai, but she killed him in the process. And the fact that they were lovers..."

"What the HELL! That doesn't make any sense!" Yusuke yelled

"I know Yusuke" replied Koenma

"Is there a way to locate Priestess Yuurei's whereabouts, Koenma?" asked Kurama

"I'm afraid we don't know exactly where she is. All the information we have about her is that she has an unusual scar across the back of her shoulder"

"Gee that helps! And how the hell, are we supposed to find a girl with a scar on her shoulder? Rape her?" Yusuke asked with every word dripping with sarcasm. **WHACK!** Goes Botan's oar across Yusuke's head.

"Yusuke, how dare you thought of a thing like that!" The blue-haired grim reaper yelled at the gelled black-haired youth. Yusuke rubbed his head soothing the pain from Botan's hard oar. "And haven't you forgotten? The Reikai spy glass?"

"Oh... Yeah!" Yusuke smiled as he remembered the day when he used it to find the Orb of Baast off Gouki. The others blink at Yusuke and turned to Botan, then Koenma in confusion. ((**kk28:** Hope you guys remember that episode. It's when Kurama and Hiei teamed up with Gouki somewhere in episode 6-9... I think, somewhere around there!))

"Good thinking, Botan" complimented Koenma. "Oh... Right, Botan give the others the Rekai spy glasses"

"Hai, Koenma-sama!" replied the cheery girl as she arrived into the office with 3 small round glasses with chains dangling down beside them. She handed them to Yusuke's crew and stood beside Koenma's desk with a bright smile upon her face.

"What do ya do with it?" Kuwabara asked, as he fiddled with the small equipment.

"You look through it to see objects hidden in buildings or in people's clothing" replied Botan. With amazement, Kuwabara looked through the Reikai glass. Not knowing he was heading towards Botan's direction. He received a big red oar imprint on his face.

"Baka!" yelled Botan, as her cheeks flushed. Yusuke laughed at the big imprint on Kuwabara's face. After a few minutes of fighting and yelling, the reikai tantei left the Reikai from a portal. Returning back to their own world, the Ningenkai, the boys get prepared for the next day. In their search for the Priestess of the Un-dead: Yuurei.

* * *

**kk28:** Oooohhh... I wonder how the boys are gonna find the Priestess... If ya think about it, the boys are kinda perving, if they used the Rekai spy glass. 

**Yusuke:** Hey! We're not perving! We're searching for a scar, by using these! (_holds up a Rekai spy glass_) Besides... I wouldn't mind seeing a little flesh or two (_grins at kk28_)

**kk28:** (_frowns_) Don't you dare... Or I'll tell Keiko

**Yusuke:** (_blinks_) How? She's not even in here?

**kk28:** (_flips open a mobile phone and start to dial a 'certain' number_)

**Yusuke:** Gah! (_quickly snatches the phone and crushes it_)

**kk28:** There's more where that came from (_grins and grabs another mobile_)

**Yusuke:** Kuso! (_snap fingers_)

**Kuwabara:** Ha! You've got blackmailed Urameshi!

**Kurama:** Please click to the next coming chapter (_sighs and ignores the 3_)

**-:- Chapter 2- Swimmers -:- **

**kk28:** Don't forget to R/R, thanks a bunch! (_lets Kuwabara and Yusuke fight_)

**Hiei:** Hn... Bakas...


End file.
